1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighting devices and, more particularly, to a pneumatic lighting apparatus for use with a pneumatic lighting apparatus for illuminating a work area in which the tool is to be used.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In many manufacturing and industrial maintenance setting, pneumatic tools are used to construct and repair products. In these settings, frequently a worker is required to access a small, hard to reach place that is out of the line of normal illumination of conventional manufacturing area lighting. It is common for the worker to carry a DC or AC powered, hand-held light in order to provide additional lighting of the immediate work area.
However, because conventional lighting devices typically must be hand-held, the worker may quickly become tied up between handling the tool and the light while also positioning himself and the work piece in a proper orientation. Further, because pneumatic power is already commonly available in the work place for use in powering the tools typically used, the provision of a separate DC or AC power source in addition to the pneumatic lines already present represents unnecessary duplication of power lines in the work area which inhibits movement of workers and reduces their efficiency.
Another disadvantage to using most presently available DC powered lighting devices is environmental in nature, and relates to the problem of disposal of batteries and the like which are used to supply the power for such devices. It would be desirable to provide a lighting apparatus that does not adversely effect the environment and that is powered by already available pneumatic means typically present in a manufacturing or maintenance environment.